


Maggie the Rescue

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [73]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, headcanons, maggie the pup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: on tumblr I was sad and I asked for people to send me head canons!They did, and Maggie the rescue dog is a recurring one <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> I really love dogs and your doggies are cute! so I would like to make a request about a headcanon of Tony having a shy and scared service dog name Maggie that used to be abused by its owners.

Maggie was Tony’s baby, and if you told him otherwise, he would hit you with Maggie’s leashe.

(Have you ever been hit with the metal part of those fuckers? I got hit with one by my sister when I was a kid and I swear I still have the bruises.)

Maggie was shy and scared of men. Except for Tony, whom she loved and trusted and even protected sometimes.

Not that Tony needs the protection, but it melts his heart that Maggie would try.

She adores Pepper, who gave up yelling at Tony because t would make Maggie scared and she would just have to pet her anyway so might as well skip the scaring part.

She’s scared of Rhodey, but will at least be in the same room as him if Tony is there. She worn with any of the other Avengers. She’ll whimper and hide in Tony’s bedroom until they leave.

Maggie isn’t perfect, or a good guard dog. But she’s his baby and Tony would kill for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:   
> headcanon sequel of the avengers trying to bond with Maggie

Natasha would get Maggie to trust her right away. Maggie would always go over and lick her hands, cuddling into her and asking for pets. She wouldn’t even have to try.

Maggie is scared of Bruce, but not as much as you would think. Because Bruce is also scared of Bruce, he doesn’t try and make Maggie like him. He just lets her cower away and doesn’t chase her. Since Maggie is never chased by him, she stops running away after a few visits. She doesn’t trust him too much, but she’ll let Bruce pet her.

Clint loves dogs. Loves them. That’s why he chases Maggie sometimes, at a walking pace of course. Cooing and keeping his hand outstretched, wanting to pet her. It takes months of trying, but eventually Maggie lets him pet her. Then it’s game over. Clint gives the bet pets ever, so she instantly falls in love. Tony would be jealous, except Maggie will still always choose Tony over anyone else.

Steve is a cat person. He never reacts when Maggie is there. After months of her running away when he enters the room, one time she stays by Tony’s feet. Tony pets her and acts like Steve isn’t even there. Another month of this and Maggie isn’t scared of Steve per se. she doesn’t let Steve touch her (or Tony) but she isn’t afraid to be in the same room. Even if Steve is the only one there, she’ll lay down in the same room.

She always cowers when Thor arrives. Thor gave up a long time ago, and Tony doesn’t make her try and stay. Thor is big and loud and scary and he always has his weapon. Tony is low key scared of Thor too. Maggie always leaves immediately when Thor arrives, and that isn’t going to change. Sorry Thor, you’re too scary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:   
> Maggie being adopted by tony and has her first puppy experience (example: First bath or first walk on the park

The first bath would be the worst. She’s terrified of baths and water. Tony is scared that her old owners used to punish her with water. 

So he takes his time, stops the water and pets her when she’s scared. they make it through, and Tony’s heart breaks. But she’s better after that about baths. Once she’s sure Tony won’t hurt her.

Her first walk goes much better. She loves walks. She loves the dog park, getting to run around and play with other dogs without fear of scary men. 

She especially loves when Tony takes her on walks in the long drive way instead of the dog park. No people at all, and lots of bugs to chase.

Her first time sleeping in the compound with Tony, she had to sleep in the bed with Tony. She had cried when in the cage, and had whimpered under the door when he tried to let her sleep on the couch. Not that Tony minds. 

Her first time alone while Tony on a mission was bad. She made messes for Tony all over the place, even though he was gone 4 hours. 

This puppy is still perfect in Tony’s eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a kitty

Steve would totally get a stray kitten; it’s so small and defenseless, just like he used to be!

He would also totally name it something lame, like Mini-Cap, or Jr. Cap.

(Natasha would say ‘I’ll kill you if you name it that’ and he would say ‘what would you suggest’ and Nat would smirk and say ‘you should name him Fury’ and Steve so would)

And this little kitten is just the most ferocious thing you’ve ever met. She meows so loud and she stomps at you and she is jut so tiny!!!

When Maggie first sees the kitten, she’s scared. But after the kitten meows at her and stomped her little paw, little Fury started purring and curled up into Maggie.

Steve had been scared Maggie would hurt Fury, but Maggie started to settle and they fell asleep together.

Now Fury and Maggie are inseparable, and the only thing Maggie isn’t scared of doing is protecting Fury.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANTIS SUCKS! THEY SHOULD BE BLOCKED! also, could I have headcanon of Maggie having funny and heroic moments HC like maggie helps ducks or old lady cross the street, or watching lion king, whimpers at Mufasa's death or howling (or singing) in the jungle. I just loved dogs, they are so adowable!

Slowly but surely, Maggie gets less and less scared of the outside world. It honestly breaks Tony’s heart thinking that she’ll never be 100% okay again, but Maggie is perfect in his eyes.

Maggie likes to curl up next to little Fury and take naps with the kitten. Usually, if Steve came over to try and pet her or something, she would cower and run. Now though, if Fury is beside her, she’ll growl at Steve and stare him down. Her little kitten is not getting hurt on her watch!

One time, she came to Tony after playing in the dog park and whimpered and cried until Tony followed her. When he did, he found that Maggie had discovered a cat that was stuck in a thorn bush, bleeding and howling. They saved the cat, and the cat now roams the city perfectly safe and sound.

(Tony totally didn’t make her a collar that had a video camera in the tag, what?)

One time at the park, a mother duck was leading her ducklings across the path, to get to the lake. Maggie stopped and watched, fascinated. When one of the little ducklings fell behind, Maggie went over and shoved it forward with her nose, until the baby caught up with its family.

Tony’s all time favorite moment, though, was when they were going for a walk and a girl was whimpering on the side walk, crying. Tony asked what was wrong, and she said she was having a panic attack, that it’ll go away soon.

Maggie, being the sweet baby she is, curled up beside the girl and laid her head on her lap. The girl had laughed, petted her, scratched behind her ear.

Tony thought that was the best, because his little pup who also had panic attacks helped a human with panic attacks. He’s never been more proud.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you still doing Maggie the rescue, can you do a headcanon about the sibling relationship between Maggie and fury

Maggie 100% is over protective of her little brother.

Fury is just so small, and so fierce. He goes and meows at creatures so much bigger than him, stomps his little paw like he owns the place.

Steve thinks it’s cute, and that little Fury is just perfect. Maggie thinks it’s anxiety inducing, and little Fury is a danger to himself.

Maggie is a mutt, a very big one. Tony thinks she’s part Great Dane or something, she’s just too big not to be. Fury is very very small. Like, fits in Steve’s palm small.

Maggie will curl up on the floor, and Fury will climb on top of her to sleep. If anyone comes even close to them, Maggie will growl and stare them down until they leave.

Fury only purrs if he’s being held by Steve, or if he’s around Maggie.

Fury likes to go on adventures around the compound too. Which worries Maggie, who follows him everywhere.

(One time Fury got stuck in a vent, and Maggie has to go find Steve. The things she’ll do for him...)

Most importantly, though, they just so obviously love each other. From cuddles to protecting each other to exploring and walking together. They’re the best if friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi, I love the maggie the rescue HC, can you do a request about how Tony got her HC

Tony found her on accident, actually.

He was flying around the city, bored, and there she was- limping in the street.

Tony flew down, offered his hand to her. She sniffed it slowly, whimpering. Something about him made her trust him immediately.

Tony helped her to the vet, and what they told him broke his head.

The dog had been beaten over a very long period of time, based on some of the x-rays. The reason she was limping tonight was because a broken leg bone had healed improperly. They recommend surgery to fix it.

Of course, Tony paid all the money he had to to make her well again.

After a month in the animal hospital, Tony got to take her home. She was scared at first, but the more Tony walked around showing her, the more she relaxed.

Tony decided she was his baby, and she was perfect, and that anyone who said otherwise would get a leashe to the face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is going to be funny request, Maggie lifting fury from about to fight another cat.

Fury is a little beast, and he’s too brave for his own good. ~~He’s totally Steve’s cat.~~

He likes to go on walks with Tony and Maggie. Steve lets them go, because he knows at this point Maggie will protect him no matter what.

Well one day, little Fury sees another kitty. Except this is a grown kitty, and very mean kitty.

This cat growls and hisses and swats at them as they pass.

Maggie is scared of this cat. She whimpers and tries to run past.

Fury is not scared of this cat. He hisses back, going in, claws out.

After ten seconds of growling and swatting at the air between the two, Maggie suddenly goes over and lifts Fury up by the scruff of his neck, carrying him away so they can go on with their walk.

Tony just shook his head fondly, patting her head and saying she was a good girl, a good big sister.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie liking kids and saving them from drowning from pool or about getting kidnapped by a kidnapper

Maggie had been acting normal for an entire month at this point, and Tony was beyond proud of her.

They were on a walk around the dog park, and Tony was laughing at her because she had to play with every little kid she saw.

Tony was about to make them leave for the day when Maggie started whimpering. He asked her what was wrong and she pulled on her leashe.

Tony let her lead him, and suddenly she was growling and barking at a man who was picking up his toddler and shushing the crying kid.

“Sorry, sir, he’s sleepy and needs his nap. Isn’t that right son?”

The toddler had cried louder, kicking and screaming.

And then Maggie did something she’s never done before. She lunged at the man, biting his calves. The man screamed in pain, dropping the kid and trying to kick Maggie away.

Tony jumped forward, catching theboy before he fell, and Maggie took kick after kick, unafraid.

Tony screamed at her, told her to come back, to let go. He was so confused when-

“Oh my god, that’s my baby!”

Tony turned, seeing a crying woman coming closer. “Oh Jeremy, I was so scared! I was so scared, you can’t run off like that baby...”

As soon as Jeremy was in his mother’s arms again, Maggie whimpered and let go, hiding behind Tony.

“Wait... do you know this man?” Tony asks, grabbing the man by the arm. The man who was now looking terrified and trying to get away.

“No... why?”

Tony had laughed, looking at Maggie. “You brave, brave girl.”

The man went to jail, the baby went home with his mother, and Tony went home with the goodest good girl ever.

(After going to the vet and making sure she was okay. She lost a tooth and got some bruised ribs, but nothing major that needs surgery. What a good girl.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie meets penny parker and liking her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is a stand alone because I want my Maggie stories to be canon compliant, just this is all happening in the background, you know? So this one is stand alone.
> 
> So not canon with the rest of this story.

The second Penny entered the penthouse, Maggie ran over to her. Which is very weird, because usually she runs the opposite direction.

But she ran to Penny, and Penny squeaked and pet the baby as much as she could. She cooed and petted and rubbed her belly and-

And Maggie showed her belly to Penny the first time they met!!

Tony was beaming, watching his pseudo daughter and his pup get along so well. He’s never been this happy.

Well, not since Pep agreed to marry him anyway.

Now that Penny comes over a lot more—after What happened with the Vulture, Tony has become overly fond of the girl. He wants to protect her, keep an eye on her. He would adopt her legally if May would allow that.—she gets to spend a lot more time with Maggie.

Penny is Maggie’s favorite person now, besides Tony. She’ll always choose Tony, if she has a choice.

But Maggie adores Penny, cuddles her, licks her face, ‘helps’ with her homework.

Penny talks out loud when she does her homework, and Maggie barks softly back at her. Penny pretends Maggie is helping.

It’s the cutest thing Tony has ever seen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury meets director fury and goose

The first time Steve and Tony brought their pets on a mission, director Fury promised to keep them safe with him.

He has Goose, after all. He knows how to care for animals.

It’s a long mission, planned to be at least three months, if not more. The pets are aboard the giant flying head quarters with their owners most of the time, but Steve and Tony do have to actually do things for the mission occasionally.

So Fury promises to look after them.

Little Fury loves him the second he sees the director. He purrs and meows to be picked up so big Fury does.

Maggie doesn’t trust him, but she watches him closely holding her little brother.

Director Fury takes the kitten—and therefore unintentionally leads the pup—to his private quarters. Here, Goose is chilling on Fury’s bed.

Little Fury instantly falls in love, purring loudly and cuddling up against the monster.

Maggie likes Goose too, tail wagging as she watches the cats cuddle.

Director Fury decides this will be an even easier pet sitting job than he thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony gets interviewed by Dodo (if you them from Youtube) about Maggie

The video is adorable, of course. Tony thinks so at least. It features his baby, of course he loves it.

They asked him a lot of questions, and in the video, he answers them without the questions being on screen.

“Maggie is a little hero, she is. She saved a little kid from getting kid napped once. She saved kittens from getting hurt. She even helped a lost duckling get back to its mama.”

“She’s scared of men, for the most part. But she warms up to them if they come around enough. She likes Steve, because he’s Fury’s owner.” The screen cut to the feisty kitten. “And she adores Fury.”

“When I first got her, it was heartbreaking. She had broken bones that didn’t heal right, she was bleeding, she was starving. I fell in love with her immediately, I knew she was mine.”

“She loves chasing bugs, she loves going on walks in the dog park. She likes babies and children...”

“The other Avengers? Well, she likes Steve, I already said that. She’s okay with Bruce, she doesn’t like him though. She loves Natasha. She tolerates Clint, just like the rest of us.” He cuts himself off with a laugh. “She likes Rhodey okay now, he isn’t her favorite though. Ugh... she hates Vision and Thor, they scare her. She likes Wanda, and she likes Sam. She doesn’t like Bucky, but that might be my fault...”

“She isn’t scared most of the time. She has her moments, but she mostly acts like any other dog. It makes me so unbelievably happy to see how far she’s come.”

“No, thank you guys. You guys do such amazing work, and you get so much information and awareness out there. So thank you.”


End file.
